


Distraction

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Shepard has been working without a single break for two days, and Kaidan is not buying it anymore...---------Prompt: trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy”





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely StarGazerGamer threw me this prompt :P it has been a loooot of fun XD I'm very new on M/M smut, so be nice to me hahaha
> 
> Thanks to BlueTeaParty for reviewing my work ;)

Apollo’s dinner has been like a dream, and the night after it, the perfect ending of a date. But now real life is hitting them as hard as ever. They haven’t seen one another in two days. Shepard spends his time planetside on missions, on meetings with the Council, Anderson or Hacket, or fighting with the war assets’ board.

It’s late on the night cycle when Kaidan decides that he has had enough of that. “EDI, is the Commander still awake?”

“Yes, Major. He has ordered not to be disturbed and hasn’t left his quarters since the last meeting, 4 hours ago.”

Pinching his nose, he makes up his mind. Moving to the bar, he grabs a bottle of bourbon. “Thank you, EDI. I will go and bring him some food. Open the door for me, use my Spectre privileges.”

“Understood, Major.”

Leaving the Starboard Observation deck, moving to the mess and grabbing some rations packages and snacks before going to the elevator. Once he reaches Shepard’s floor, he sees the door locked, but it turned green as soon as he reaches it. Opening the door, he finds Shepard sitting on the desk, and datapads pilled around him in some strange order. He doesn’t even raise his head from the screen in front of him. “Hello, John.”

Kaidan’s voice seems to startle him because he jumps and swears under his nose before turning the chair to face him. “Kaidan. What are you doing here?”

With a grunt, Kaidan moves to the lower level, leaving the items he carries on the side table. “Bringing you some food and an excuse to stop working. Its funny Shepard…we live on a space ship and I haven’t seen you for even ten minutes in the past two days. You know, closed spaces and all that shit.”

Rubbing his eyes, John takes a deep breath. “Two days? Fuck, I didn’t notice. Sorry, K. But I need to finish those reports, we need to deploy new units, and I have to decide where and when.”

Moving back to the desk, he leans on it, caressing his face with the back of his hand. “And you are doing numbers based on population, proximity to the main force of the Reapers, the proximity of our teams…”

Leaning on the touch for several seconds, John breaks it before moving back to the console. “Exactly. We need those deployments planned for tomorrow morning. I’m sorry.”

Kaidan gives him a mischievous grin, “Oh, don’t be. It will be more fun when I have my way.”

Shepard grunts, rolling his eyes. “K, really… I need to finish this.”

“I hear you the first time, John.” Standing from the desk, he moves behind his chair, hand caressing the back of his neck. “But you seem to forget that your boyfriend is a decorated Major of the Alliance, and a Spectre, and a hell of a strategist. Don’t you think we can finish this sooner if you let me help you?” His fingers begin to scratch red lines on the other man nape, making him gasp.

“K, I–”

His other hand moves to the front of his vest, opening the closings with deft fingers and slipping inside. “You need a break, love. You have worked too hard for too long. We can work on it together later, with your mind fresher.” Shepard’s fingers keep taping on the keyboard, making Kaidan chuckle behind him. He tries to write a new line on the report when the biotic pinches his nipple, making his back arch and press against the chair. The hand on his nape begins a slow journey to his hips, stopping just on his waist. Kaidan moves closer, keeping the chair between them, and starts to nip and lap the tender skin below his ear. Shepard’s stubbornness is fixed in place, and he keeps writing, slowly and unsteady, but on his line of work, and Kaidan decides to do anything he can to disturb him. Tracing the curves of his ear with the tip his tongue, he draws some angry lines on his chest with his nails, enjoying the little sound of pleasure that Shepard is unable to silence. With a push of his hips, he makes the chair roll and pins Shepard against the desk. The hand on his waist moves lower, cupping the semi-hardness the Commander is sporting with more force than usual, while the other hand uses the thumb and index fingers to roll and pinch one of his nipples.

“K–”

Biting his lobe, he plants some open-mouthed kisses on his jaw. “I will take care of you, John. Will you leave me do it?”

“But we need–”

His fingers pinch with more force his nipple, making him moan loudly. “We need to fuck until you can’t walk straight and I can’t think. The rest can be done later or by other crew members.”

The man under his hands keep fighting with him, and Kaidan decides to use a dirty trick. Calling his powers, he channels some dark energy to his hands, turning them into almost electric objects. Shepard’s back arches almost immediately, and Kaidan calls it a victory because the man is so lost that he even has stopped looking at the screen. Moving slightly to one side, he kisses him, all teeth and tongue, swallowing the pleasure moans the other man is doing. “You will want to keep your voice low. EDI, will you take the reports on Shepard’s computer and make a chard with the details of the number of troops available, their proximity, distance to the Reapers’ main force, number of the population left on the planet and needing evacuation. Send the info to us and keep the quarters locked.”

“Acknowledge, Major. Good night, Shepard.”

Returning his attention to Shepard, he finds him bitting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Leaning to kiss him tenderly, he keeps his glowering hands working on him over the trousers and below the vest. “You are too sexy for your own good, Commander. And you are all mine.” An almost unintelligible ‘yes’ leaves his mouth between soft moans and gasps, making Kaidan smile against his cheek. His deft fingers open the button and the zip of his trousers, lowering the boxers and freeing the stiff erection. Closing his fist around it, he bumps it slowly, the vibration of his powers making Shepard moans just with his touch. Moving up and down at a slow pace, he puts some pressure and a twist on the tip, eliciting a loud moan each time. “Damn, Jonh– too sexy. Your voice is a sin.”

He plays with him, adding some bites to his neck and ear, and twisting his nipples now and then, until Shepard is a pliant mess on his hands. He slips the hand on his dick up, wrapping it around his waist before pushing him up and forcing him to stand. With a kick of his feet, the chair rolls until it hates the aquarium wall with a loud thud. Kaidan pins Shepard against the desk, his erection finding the perfect spot between the cleft of his ass, making the other man gasp when he feels it. “Put your hands in the display cabinet and don’t move.” Waiting until the other man nods, he steps into the bathroom, recovering the lube from one of the drawers and beginning to strip before returning. Reaching the desk, his shirt is decorating the floor of Shepard’s quarters. The lube ends on the desk, in clear view of the Commander, who stares at it with hungry eyes while Kaidan works on getting naked. Soon he is pinning Shepard against the desk with his naked body, enjoying the feeling of his clothes against his skin. Kissing his nape, he traces the form of his shoulders with his mouth, making the man shiver under his ministrations.

“Damn, K. Stop the teasing.”

The biotic has to laugh, biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and making the other man whine. “Ass up, Commander.”

John pushes his body away from the desk, hands on the crystal wall while he tries to raise his ass in the air as much as possible. Kaidan lets his hands roam over his back before sliding his thumbs under the waist of his trousers, moving them down while he kneels behind him. As soon as his ass is free of clothes, he bites each check, leaving angry red marks in his wake. The pants pooled around his ankles, while Kaidan’s hand fishes for the lube on the table. Finding the tube, he coats his fingers with a good dose of it before returning it to the desk. Standing slowly, he marks a path of kisses and bites over his spine, until he reaches the nape of his neck. His fingers delve between the cheeks, searching for his favourite place in this galaxy. Finding it, he teases him circling it with his fingertips, enjoying too much the little gasp he elicits in the mighty Commander Shepard. Taking pity on him, he inserts a finger inside, a knuckle each time, moving in and out several times before pushing to the next. He adds another finger, scissoring them and making John meowl under his touch. A third finger joins soon enough, and for when he considers the other man ready to take him, John is a mess. He is lost in the feeling, eyes closed and mouth opened. His dripping cock is resting on the desk, tiny drops of precum staining the surface. Taking away his hand, Kaidan reaches for the lube again and begins to apply over his overheated member.

John trembles at the loss, a timid whine leaving him when he feels himself empty. “Please…”

His plea makes something jump on Kaidan’s chest. Taking his hips with a hand, he positions his stiff cock on the entrance, pushing slowly until the tip break inside, making them moan at unison. The free hand moves to wraps itself around his waist, keeping him in place. With slow thrusts, he sinks himself to the hilt, giving the other time a moment to get accustomed to his girth. But as soon as his trembling stops, Kaidan begins to move, setting a fast and hard pace. The sound of their lovemaking fills the room. The moans mixed with their names or swears, with the background noise of his body slamming on John’s, of his sack hitting his. The feeling is as overwhelming as the first time, and Kaidan begins to lose his control. The hand on his hips moves to grab John’s cock, pumping it at the same pace as he is fucking his ass. The body under him begins to tremble, the hand on the crystal wall sleeping down when he reaches his peak. Kaidan feels his come first in his hand, when the member between his finger pulses and throbs under his ministrations, then when he screams his names to the stars, and finally, when his inner walls clamped around his cock, making him swear against his back. With two or three pumps more, Kaidan comes deep inside Shepard, moaning his praises against his sweaty skin.

Keeping himself inside, he raises his body from the bent position, wrapping his arms around his torso. “See? Half an hour of distraction, may an hour of rest, and then we can work on whatever you need.”

Leaning his head on his shoulder, Shepard can’t hide the smile in his voice. “Well, I’m not used to that kind of distractions, K. But I’m sure as hell that you can come and distract me like this whatever you want.”


End file.
